


The Knight in Shining Fire Gear

by AnotherSPNfanfic



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Car Accidents, F/M, Firefighter Dean Winchester, Ugly Holiday Sweaters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:40:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28378629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherSPNfanfic/pseuds/AnotherSPNfanfic
Summary: A car accident on an icy road leads her to meet a handsome firefighter.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Reader
Comments: 12
Kudos: 32





	The Knight in Shining Fire Gear

One minute, she was headed to her office Christmas party, trying her best to maintain her distance from other cars in the icy conditions, and the next, she felt like she was in the middle of a game of bumper cars. By the time the car came to rest, she was dazed and not sure what had happened. She looked around, trying to make sense of things. First, her eyes met the steering wheel and the airbag as it deflated. She glanced to her left and she noticed the spider web of cracks across the window. For a moment, she wondered why her ears were ringing as she pushed open her door.

She held onto the top of the door as she slowly stood, feeling a little unsteady. There were four other cars in a similar state as hers, as well as two pulled off to the side that didn’t look damaged.

Quicker than seemed possible, several fire trucks and ambulances pulled up around the mess of cars. She heard the hiss of brakes as the sirens quieted. Several firefighters in tan jackets and pants with yellow reflective stripes emerged and spread out to the various cars.

Moments later, someone was wrapping a blanket around her shoulders. He ushered her towards an area closer to the ambulances where the medics were starting to triage the numerous victims. It felt like a blur as he asked several questions and swiftly bandaged something on her forehead. As quick as he had appeared, he was gone with a promise someone would be back to check on her soon.

She watched the organized frenzy as the firefighters tore apart one of the cars. As they finished, a helicopter landed and someone from the car was loaded into it. Next, she watched as two ambulances were loaded up with three more people from other mangled cars.

She didn’t know how much time had passed when a firefighter headed her direction. “Jack,” he started. “How are you doing over here?” He knelt down and watched the confusion bloom across her features. He simply pointed at her sweater as he flashed her a lopsided grin.

She looked down and remembered she was wearing Jack Skellington. She started to smile until she spotted the blood stain on the white of her sweater. “Aw, man, this is my favorite Christmas sweater.” She was pouting as she looked up and locked eyes with the brilliant green ones trained on her.

“I’m Dean. What’s your name, sweetheart?” he asked as he pulled the blanket higher around her shoulders.

She gave him her name. After a moment, she remembered, “And to answer your first question, my head kind of hurts.”

“I bet.” He lifted his hand with his pointer finger outstretched. “Can you follow my finger?” She did as asked. “Good. Does anything else hurt?”

She shook her head and immediately winced. “Oof, that was a bad idea.” She closed her eyes tightly, hoping to clear the sudden dizziness.

“Open your eyes, Jack.” She could hear a hint of concern in his words.

Chuckling, she opened her eyes. She found him with both hands on her shoulders to steady her. He was staring intently at her and she blushed as she turned her head away. She sighed when she caught sight of her car. “You know, I was thinking about getting a new car. This isn’t the kind of sign I was looking for to make that decision.”

He followed her eyeline to her obviously destroyed car. “Hmm, yeah. It’s probably totaled.” He glanced over his shoulder and spotted a medic headed towards them with a stretcher. “Alright, what do you say we get you out of this cold and to the hospital to get checked out?”

She pulled the blanket snug around herself. “You had me at ‘out of this cold.’”

He helped her slide over onto the stretcher as the medic set the back so she could sit up. He walked with her over to the ambulance and gave her hand a gentle squeeze. “You’re in good hands, Jack.” He winked as he took a step back and closed the second door. Dean watched them pull away then turned to help his guys move the cars as a tow truck pulled up.

~~~

There was a soft knock on the doorframe. She turned away from the cheesy Christmas movie and spotted Dean in the doorway. “Dean! Hey!” Her face lit up with a smile.

“Jack,” he said with a smirk as he stepped into the room.

She shook her head and chuckled. “That’s gonna stick, huh?”

He nodded. “How ya feeling? I figured they’d stitch up that cut and send you home.”

“I’m okay, just a bit of a headache. I tried to get them to let me go home, but no luck. Something about observation because of a concussion,” she explained. “What are you doing here?”

“Uh, well there was another accident.” He ran his hand over the back of his head. “And then I, uh, had to come up here to talk to a friend of mine.”

She smiled knowingly. “Were you looking for me?”

He tried to contain his smile as he shook his head. “No, no,” he glanced at the floor before looking up at her again. “Okay, maybe I was.”

“Isn’t it the damsel that’s supposed to get a crush on the knight in shining… fire gear?” She laughed.

He blushed, breaking eye contact once again. “Touché.”

“Lucky for you, she does, maybe, also have a crush.” She wasn’t sure where the confidence was coming from. Perhaps she could blame the mild head injury.

“Hmm, good to know. Do you think she might want to go out to dinner when she’s feeling up to it?”

She nodded. “I think she might, definitely, be interested in that.”

“Awesome.” He pulled his phone out. “I gotta get back to work. Can I call you?”

“Please do.” She rambled off her number. Seconds later, her phone buzzed.

“And now you have mine. Feel better, sweetheart. I’ll see you later.” He winked as he slowly backed out of the room before turning to walk away.

“Hey, Dean,” she called out before he could disappear from her view. He stopped and turned back. “Be careful out there. I hear it’s a little icy,” she joked.

He chuckled. “I always am.” He turned again and disappeared from her doorway.

No matter how hard she tried, she couldn’t stop smiling the rest of the day.


End file.
